The present invention relates to computer technology and more specifically, to live kernel updates by minimizing network blackout time using progressive checkpointing over internet protocol (IP) tunnels.
Updating or patching the kernel of an operating system of a computing system generally requires rebooting the computing system. That is, the update or patch of the kernel is installed and then the computing system is rebooted for the update or patch of the kernel to be loaded and executed on the computing system. This means that kernel fixes or updates cannot be applied to a system without restarting applications after experiencing some downtime to accomplish the rebooting operation.